Multiplication
by KaraOhki
Summary: A rainstorm causes too much of a good thing, as far as Ranma is concerned.


Multiplication

A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic by June "KaraOhki" Geraci

February 20, 2000

The Ranma 1/2 universe was created by Rumiko Takahashi and belongs to her. This story may not be used for commercial purposes.

* * *

It was what the meteorologists would call a "weather phenomenon". The heat wave was very small, and very concentrated. It passed through the Amazon village, leaving everyone fanning themselves and gasping for breath, and continued to the cursed springs.

As if guided by some unseen force, the heat settled over one spring, and remained there. The water began to evaporate. Soon, a small storm cloud formed. Shortly afterwards it drifted off, leaving the spring half empty.

"What is that?"

Two Amazon women watched as a small cloud began to drift over the village.

"It looks like a Jusenkyo cloud to me. Warn everyone!"

Within seconds, the streets of the village were empty. Should the rain come, no one would be harmed.

The cloud, however, had other ideas. It had no intention of raining on the Amazons. It rose into the air, traveling swiftly towards its destination.

Nerima District, Japan.

* * *

Ranma Saotome was concentrating on teaching his class when the dojo door slid open. When he turned around his wife was standing there. She was wearing a bright yellow dress and a straw hat.

"You wanted something, Akane?"

"I'm on my way to the library. You're still meeting me for lunch, aren't you?"

"Yup. I'll be there. See ya later."

Ranma blushed a little when Akane stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. He hadn't yet become accustomed to Akane's kissing him in public.

Akane strolled down to the library and returned the books she had borrowed. Ranma wasn't due to meet her at the restaurant for an hour, so she took a book of poetry off a shelf and sat down to enjoy herself. Some rain pattered on the window, but she ignored it.

* * *

"Where are you going, sister?"

"To the marketplace. I need some herbs."

Tatewaki Kuno frowned at his sister. She bought altogether too many herbs, as far as he was concerned.

"I shall accompany you."

"What would you want at the market, brother dear?"

Kuno's face reddened. His sister knew him too well. Ever since that monster Saotome had married Akane, he had been sending her flowers to ease her pain. For some reason, the flowers were being returned to him, accompanied by notes asking him not to send any more of them. The notes were supposedly signed by Akane, but Kuno knew better. Akane's husband was sending them back, and preventing them from reaching the poor miserable girl.

He and Kodachi were nearly to the marketplace when he was blessed with inspiration. "I shall deliver them myself!" He left his sister's side and sprinted into the marketplace.

"Brother! Wait!" Kodachi began to run after her brother, but was hit in the face with a small blast of rain. She looked up at the fast moving cloud that was now moving ahead of her, and continued running. Several merchants smiled and waved at her, calling out friendly greetings. This confused Kodachi greatly, since most of the people in the marketplace only spoke to her when she approached them.

Kuno was striding through the lane between the flower sellers' stalls when the rain reached him. He stopped in front of a display of deep red roses, and gestured to the display's owner.

"These will do. What is the price?" In his hurry to get the flowers, Kuno didn't notice that his voice did not sound quite right.

"For such a lovely lady? You deserve the best price I could possibly offer."

Kuno couldn't understand how the stand's owner would know that the flowers were meant for the lovely Akane, but he wasn't about to turn down a bargain. He paid for the roses and turned around, to bump into their intended recipient.

"Ah! The fair Akane! This time that foul Saotome will not be able to prevent you from receiving this token of my esteem."

Kuno held out the flowers, but Akane just stared at him. She was looking quite lovely in a kimono that was somehow familiar. What was unfamiliar was the confused look on her face. Then the look turned to anger.

"Do not mock me, Akane Saotome! You husband thief!"

"Pardon me, Akane, but I only meant to comfort you at this difficult time-"

"I am NOT Akane! YOU are!" Akane stopped short, and looked again at the person she was addressing. She certainly looked like Akane Saotome, but she was wearing a man's kimono, and was carrying a bokken along with the roses she held. Why?

A third voice entered the conversation.

"What the HELL is going on here?"

* * *

Ranma stood there, looking back and forth between the two women. They both looked like Akane, but something wasn't quite right.

"Ranma-sama!"

"SAOTOME!"

One Akane glomped Ranma, while the other tossed the roses she was holding aside and reached for the bokken at her side. Ranma barely managed to evade the blows as he tried to get free from the stranglehold on him.

"You ain't Akane! And neither are you! What the hell is going on?"

"Ranma?"

Akane's voice made everyone turn around. This time Ranma was sure the woman standing there was his wife. She was wearing a yellow dress, and a straw hat.

"Akane! I don't know WHAT is going on!"

For once, Akane agreed with Ranma. There was someone who looked exactly like her hanging onto her husband, and another "her" who was standing there looking very confused. Then she recognized the clothing, and the bokken.

"Kuno?"

"Ah! Fair Akane! How is it that there are two of you to love? Come, I must have you both!"

The Akane holding onto Ranma let go of him. She produced a ribbon from nowhere, and wrapped it around Kuno-Akane.

"I am not Akane! I am the Black Rose!"

Ranma took Akane's hand, and backed up a few steps. "How did this happen?"

Then the answer came. The cloud passed over again, and water fell down on the flower vendors. Seconds later all of them looked like Akane.

Kuno-Akane's mouth dropped open, and the bokken fell from his hands.

"Such bounty! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that I would be blessed like this!"

She rushed at one of the stands, and stopped short. The stand was filled with ladies' hats, and Kuno-Akane was standing directly in front of a mirror. The reflection that looked back at him was Akane Saotome. Her stillness caused Kodachi-Akane to become curious, and she ran forward, only to catch sight of herself in the mirror.

"What! How could I, the Black Rose, look like that peasant Akane Saotome? This is a disaster!"

"Oh no," whispered Akane. "The cloud-it must come from my spring at Jusenkyo!"

"Then that means we can fix this!" Ranma dashed into the restaurant he and Akane were to have met at, and re-emerged with a steaming kettle. Moving almost faster than Akane could see, he ran from person to person, pouring the water. Soon everyone was back to normal.

"Where's the cloud?"

Akane pointed. "It seems to be breaking up. I don't think it will rain any more." She looked around. "Ranma? I think we're in trouble."

The Saotomes were surrounded by a crowd of angry people-the vendors, several shoppers, and the Kuno siblings.

"We're outta here, Akane." Ranma pulled Akane into his arms and sprang over the heads of the crowd. Within minutes he and Akane were at home, and Ranma was on the phone.

* * *

"You're sure? That's a relief. Thanks a lot!" Ranma hung up the phone and hugged Akane.

"Plum says that it's not a permanent curse. It should work like the instant powdered stuff, except that it'll take a few days to wear off."

Akane looked extremely relieved. "Thank goodness. I hated the idea of a whole bunch of extra Akanes running around town."

"Yeah, one of you is more than enough! Ow! Can't you take a joke?"

* * *

"Brother, how long are you going to stand in front of that mirror?"

"Forever. As long as I am like this, I can look at my love forever."

* * *

Thank you to my brother Tom for giving me the idea of the Jusenkyo cloud.

As always, comments are welcome.


End file.
